Incómoda confesión
by sonrais777
Summary: Marinette está en un aprieto, en un lugar cerrado, está con los dos chicos que la tienen de cabeza.Cómo resultará esto al final?


**Hola a todos! Lo sé, otro Lukanette? Pues no! Pero si aparece Luka, esto es algo… diferente. Pero quiero decirles que tenía que sacarlo de mi sistema y de mi loca cabeza para poder trabajar en paz. Y bueno, ya sin más qué decir además de que agradecemos a Thomas Astruc por tan geniales personajes… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Incómoda confesión.

Capítulo único.

Marinette no sabía cómo había llegado a esa situación. Estaba en la rueda de la fortuna con nada más y nada menos que los dos chico que la estaban volviendo loco su corazón. Adrien y Luka. Si bien Adrien era tierno, amable y todo un caballero, Luka era considerado, genial y talentoso. Y mientras abrazaba su peluche de Chat Noir, cada uno de los chicos estaba frente a ella. No podía mirarlos a la cara.

-Yo… necesito decir algo.- la voz de Adrien la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Adrien tenía la mirada en sus manos entrelazadas sin ver a nadie.- Sé que esto es repentino pero yo… he querido decir esto por un largo tiempo.- Adrien tomó aire y cuando alzó la cabeza, Marinette la bajó de nuevo hacia la cara de su Chat Noir.

-A-Adrien…

-Me gustas.- el corazón de Marinette se detuvo y al alzar de nuevo la mirada, Adrien había ocultado su rostro con su mano, pero se notaba claramente sonrojado hasta las orejas.- No puedo ocultarlo más. Me gustas mucho. Desde que te conocí no pensé que desarrollaría estos sentimientos pero… no puedo más, si no me correspondes…

-Adrien, basta.- la voz de Luka llamó su atención la atención de Marinette, pero Luka estaba con la mirada hacia la ventana, parecía acongojado por algo.- Yo también quiero hablar, porque esto no me parece justo.- Marinette se quedó sin aliento, sentía su corazón a punto de escapar de su pecho.- Yo también… estoy enamorado.- casi le dio un infarto a Marinette.- Cuando te conocí la primera vez pensé, es una persona genial, graciosa y adorable. Y quiero decir que me cautivó todo de ti aunque no me di cuenta al principio. Por eso yo… quiero decir que te amo.

Marinette ocultó su rostro en su peluche ahogando un grito, aquello no podía ser verdad, ¿se estaban declarando a la vez? Le estaba faltando el aire. ¡No podía creerlo! Pero… Pero tenía que darles una respuesta. Escoger a quién tenía su corazón, o al menos una ventaja. Tragó y pasó su lengua por sus labios repentinamente secos.

-Yo… chicos…- Marinette los miró poco a poco retirando el peluche de su rostro.

-También te amo… Luka.

… ¿Qué?

Ambos se estaban viendo a los ojos, con un anhelo doloroso.

-Adrien…

Marinette tenía los ojos como platos, ambos acercaron su rostro poco a poco y entonces… Marinette desvió la mirada ante el sonido del inminente y apasionado beso.

-Esto no me puede estar pasando. Esto no puede estar pasando.- murmuró atropelladamente.- E-Ellos dos…

-Olvídate de ellos, no valen la pena.- alguien sujetaba su mano, y al girar vio a Chat Noir, no el peluche que había desaparecido de sus brazos, sino al héroe vestido de gato que la miraba coqueto y con una rosa en su mano.- Me tienes a ti. Este gato enamorado te protegerá siempre, mi princess.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHH!

Marinette despertó sudorosa e intentando regular su descompasado corazón. Pasaban de las tres de la mañana en su reloj y vio con alivio que tdo había sido un sueño.

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Tikki somnolienta tras despertarse por aquel grito.

-S-Sí… estoy bien, solo…

-¿Una pesadilla?- Marinette asintió y volvió a acostarse, pero el sueño había desaparecido de su sistema.

A la mañana siguiente Marinette parecía demasiado desvelada por culpa del sueño que había tenido, pensándolo una y otra vez sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Marinette? ¿Estás bien, amiga?- preguntó Alya al tomar un zumo mientras veía a los chicos de la banda ensayar en el barco de la familia Couffaine. Marinette asintió con la mirada perdida en Adrien y Luka que hablaban y reían entre sí.

-Alya, ¿qué piensas de Luka y Adrien?

-Pues ambos son geniales a su manera. Y te tienen loquita.

-Mmmmm. Y… ¿Lukadrien?- Alya escupió su zumo.

-¡Marinette! ¿En qué piensas?

Marinette no contestó ni cuando la zarandeó como una muñeca de trapo, pero tenía que admitir… se veían bien juntos, demasiado bien. Y que esa noche, podría darle una oportunidad a cierto gato negro que iba por bocadillos nocturnos a su casa.

…..

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! ¡Por favor no me den de tomatazos! Ni me dejen ningún review negativo, piedad. DX Pero si les gustó gracias por leer. Dejen review! Un zumo frío para la escritora! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
